


Satu Sisi dari Kita yang Tersisa

by Phoebeyuu



Category: Hourou Musuko | Wandering Son
Genre: Homophobia, Other, Transvestite
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebeyuu/pseuds/Phoebeyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jika kau mulai membenciku sekarang, aku merasa bahwa hatiku akan hancur berkeping. Untuk FFC: #PestididaUntukHama dan #Iridescence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satu Sisi dari Kita yang Tersisa

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost dari FFn.

_Selamat tinggal, kawanku._

_Ini adalah perpisahan untuk sementara. Jika kau mulai membenciku sekarang, aku merasa bahwa hatiku akan hancur berkeping. Karena itu, tunggulah hingga aku bisa menjadi sedikit lebih kuat. Kemudian akan kuceritakan padamu, semua hal yang aku ingin kau untuk mendengarnya._  [1]

 

 

Mako menutup buku bersampul biru laut yang tengah dibacanya. Pertama kali ia membaca kalimat-kalimat itu dalam bentuk lembaran kertas naskah kasar, dan kini ia membacanya dalam bentuk buku, setelah mengalami berbagai revisi selama proses menuju kelahirannya. Hebatnya, bahkan sampai beberapa tahun berselang, dan dalam bentuk apa pun, kalimat-kalimat di buku itu masih mampu membangkitkan semangatnya di kala dirinya merasa redup. Dibacanya sekali lagi nama pengarang di sampul buku tersebut, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap kali ia kembali membacanya: Shuichi Nitori. Ia tersenyum. Selamanya sahabatnya itu selalu mengagumkan.

Ia meletakkan buku itu di atas meja kerjanya, persis di samping sebuah kartu undangan sederhana yang bertuliskan "Reunion Party". Diambilnya kartu itu, dan dibacanya kembali kata-kata dengan ukiran huruf yang bulat-bulat-khas sentuhan feminin, Mako mengira pasti Sasa yang mendesain kartu undangan ini. Acara reuni SMP-nya, tempat yang memberinya banyak kenangan dan teman-teman yang mendukung dirinya apa adanya. Sudah lama ia tidak bersua dengan teman-temannya, bahkan dengan Nitori pun mereka hanya sempat bertukar sapa lewat telepon karena kesibukan sahabatnya itu di Tokyo.

Bicara soal teman...

Mako pergi ke cermin panjang yang tertempel di lemari pakaiannya. Ia mematut dirinya di sana, mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dan melenggokkan tubuhnya untuk menilai penampilannya. Bulan lalu ia berhasil menurunkan berat badannya hingga mencapai 10 kilogram, dan ia cukup bangga dengan hasilnya. Kini ia merasa percaya diri memakai sweater longgar  _off-shoulder_  yang beberapa waktu lalu dibelinya. Direntangkannya sedikit kulit wajahnya untuk melihat  _freckles_  yang masih setia muncul di wajahnya. Ia merengut; ia selalu merasa  _freckles_ -nya tidak imut, tapi Yuki-san, mantan bosnya, selalu berkata bahwa itu adalah ciri khas yang membuat dia Mako. Lagipula, Nitori selalu memujinya imut.

Setelah sekali putaran lagi di depan cermin, baru ia merasa puas. Ia puas dan percaya diri; sebuah perasaan yang akan terasa begitu asing bagi dirinya di SMP dan SMA dulu. Tapi berkat Nitori, dan kemudian Yuki-san, sekarang dia bisa percaya pada dirinya sendiri seperti ini. Sekarang ia telah menjadi lebih kuat dari anak SMA yang mengucapkan perpisahan pada Oka dengan wajah memerah dan mata memanas.

Ia mengambil ponselnya.

_Mau bertemu pada hari Sabtu, seminggu sebelum acara reuni? Aku masih punya hutang penjelasan, kan?_

Dua jam kemudian balasannya datang. Mako tersenyum geli membayangkan dia pasti sejak tadi berusaha mengingat hutang apa yang dimaksud sebelum akhirnya membalas pesannya.

_Oke._

_"Belakangan ini kau selalu langsung pulang ke rumah sepulang sekolah. Kenapa?"_

_"Kalau kukatakan alasannya pun kau tidak akan mengerti."_

_"Hah?"_

_"Akan kuberitahu suatu saat. Saat itu, jika kau tidak ingin berteman denganku lagi, tidak apa-apa."_

Hembusan angin dingin di penghujung musim gugur membuat orang-orang di jalanan merapat sebisa mungkin pada teman atau pasangannya. Tapi saat mereka melihatnya, Mako tahu, mereka makin merapat karena mempunyai tujuan lain selain untuk mendapatkan kehangatan—mereka membicarakannya. Ia tahu penampilannya tidak sebegitunya 'mulus'. Tubuhnya pendek bulat dan sama sekali bukan proporsi yang bisa dibilang ideal. Tapi ia tidak peduli—sudah lama ia berhenti peduli. Ia hanya menyilangkan tangannya rapat di depan dada dan berlari-lari kecil untuk membuat badannya hangat. Hal yang harusnya ia pedulikan bukanlah gunjingan orang asing.

Mako membenahi postur tubuhnya sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe. Interior kafe yang sederhana dan berwarna kalem menimbulkan perasaan hangat yang familiar dalam dirinya. Sudah lama ia tidak pergi ke kafe ini, dan kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lama juga ia tidak kembali ke kota ini—kota tempatnya lahir dan dibesarkan. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk lepas dari Yuki-san dan membuka toko sendiri di Ikebukuro, ia tidak pernah kembali ke kota asalnya, dan sedikit-banyak hal ini membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Ucapan selamat datang dari pelayan kafe tidak digubrisnya, karena matanya segera menemukan sosok yang dikenalnya. Bahkan hanya dengan sapuan pandangan sekilas, ia bisa langsung mengenali sosoknya; duduk setengah bergelung di konter kafe, membelakanginya. Sungguh aneh bagaimana ia mampu mengingat punggung itu bahkan setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu.

Sebuah perasaan yang telah lama mengendap di dalam dirinya muncul ke permukaan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti Mako saat berusia 18 tahun lagi, saat ia masih tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri lagi. Tapi bukankah sekarang dirinya sudah berbeda? Tangannya refleks terselip ke helaian coklat rambutnya, merasakan teksturnya yang lembut sebagai pengingat bahwa, ya, ia sudah berubah dan bukan lagi remaja usia 18 yang masih kelimpungan mencari siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Dihembuskannya napas panjang untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berlarian sebelum ia berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

"Kursi ini kosong?"

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya. Mako berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya agar tidak bergetar saat mata gelap pria itu meneliti sosoknya.  _Kau imut, Mako, kau imut dan kau tahu itu. Dia tak akan menyadarinya._  Ia mendesah lega ketika pria itu mengangguk tanpa indikasi apa pun.

"Sendirian saja?" tanya Mako setelah ia memesan segelas krim soda untuknya sendiri.

"Sedang menunggu teman."

Mako merapatkan bibirnya, tapi sejurus kemudian mengangguk, lalu terdiam. Meskipun begitu, jantungnya kembali berlarian ketika mata gelap itu sekali lagi menelitinya sebelum sebelah tangan terulur padanya. "Aku Oka. Kamu?"

"Mako," jawabnya pelan, waspada.

Oka mengerjap, dan tangan Mako dalam genggamannya mulai gemetar. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum. "Lucu bagaimana nama itu pasaran sekali, huh? Jangan tersinggung, tapi aku kenal banyak sekali orang bernama Mako—dari Makoto, kan?"

Mako mengangguk.

"Kebetulan. Teman yang kutunggu juga bernama Makoto—tapi laki-laki. Kalau kalian bertemu mungkin nanti bisa kujodohkan."

Mako segera menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Oka. Ia menggunakan tangan itu untuk menyelipkan helaian rambut ke balik telinganya, sebuah gestur yang tanpa sadar selalu ia lakukan jika sedang gugup. Tapi kemudian dengan cepat ia bisa kembali menemukan dirinya yang biasa setelah pemilik kafe mengantar minumannya. Dengan kenes ia mulai bertanya apakah ucapan Oka tadi menandakan bahwa dia sendiri sudah memiliki pacar, hingga Mako jadi dilempar untuk dengan temannya. Oka tertawa ringan dan meminta maaf, berkata dirinya tidak sedang bersama siapa-siapa, dan bahwa ia hanya merasa lucu jika ada dua orang bernama sama bisa berpacaran. Suara pria berusia pertengahan duapuluhan itu selalu ringan dan ramah, serta mempunyai nada jenaka yang membuat siapa pun tenggelam dalam pembicaraannya. Dan sampai sekarang, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengannya, Mako tetap tenggelam dalam aura ramah pria itu.

Suasana di antara mereka dengan cepat berubah akrab; Mako tahu hal itu terjadi sebagian besar adalah karena pengaruh Oka yang memang supel sejak dulu. Oka memang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan penampilan orang yang bicara dengannya. Dia selalu ramah, dan dalam sekejap Mako menemukan dirinya telah bercerita mengenai kafenya sendiri di Ikebukuro, walau ia tidak bercerita mengenai siapa mayoritas pengunjung kafenya. Oka pun bercerita mengenai pekerjaannya di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang IT, tapi hanya sekilas-sekilas. Hal yang banyak dibicarakannya justru mengenai teman-teman SMA-nya, terutama Nitori dan... Makoto.

"Sepertinya kamu dekat sekali sama yang namanya Makoto ini?"

"Dia teman baikku sejak SMP, tapi begitu lulus SMA dia tiba-tiba tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi. Terakhir kudengar dia tidak meneruskan ke universitas dan langsung bekerja. Lalu tiba-tiba, sekarang dia mengajak bertemu, katanya mau melunasi hutang atau apalah."

Mako tersenyum tipis, "Kau tidak ingat apa hutangnya?"

"Sudah... tujuh tahun yang lalu. Mana ingat aku dengan hutang-hutang masa lalu?"

Mako menelan ludah, kegugupannya kembali. Ia tidak ingin merusak suasana akrab di antara mereka, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan keakraban tanpa pretensi seperti yang diberikan Oka. Tapi tujuannya ke sini memang untuk hal ini. Ia yang mengundang Oka, ia yang memutuskan kalau akhirnya ia telah sanggup melunasi hutang penjelasannya.

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri secara resmi, kan?" ujarnya seraya mengaduk tas tangannya untuk mencari kartu nama. Ia merasakan suaranya bergetar, sama seperti tangannya yang mengulurkan kartu nama profesionalnya kepada pria di hadapannya. Oka menerimanya dan balas memberikan kartu nama bisnisnya, tapi kemudian tangannya berhenti, menggantung di jarak antara mereka, ketika mata gelapnya menangkap nama yang tercetak di dalam kartu nama tersebut.

"Makoto... Ariga?"

Mako memejamkan matanya. "Hutang penjelasanku tujuh tahun lalu, Oka."

Oka menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Kau benar-benar Makoto? Makoto Ariga?"

"Kaget?" Makoto tersenyum tipis, tangannya kembali mengusap rambutnya. "Apa aku berubah sekali?"

"Berubah—kamu PEREMPUAN!"

Mako terkekeh. Seharusnya ia tersinggung, tapi entah kenapa ia tertawa mendengar ucapan Oka. "Kukira kamu dulu bilang kalau kamu tidak akan pernah bisa melihatku sebagai perempuan?"

Oka merengut, kehilangan kata-kata sejenak, sebelum kembali bicara, "Jadi ini yang mau kau jelaskan waktu itu? Kalau kamu sama dengan Nitori itu?"

"Aku berbeda dengan Nitorin."

"Berbeda bagaimana?" dengus Oka. Kini pandangannya berubah tidak suka, dan Mako dapat melihat mata gelap itu meneliti sekitar mereka, memastikan kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar mengenai mereka.

"Nitorin menyukai perempuan."

Oka terlihat bingung untuk beberapa saat sebelum makna kata-kata Mako dapat ditangkapnya. Ekspresinya dengan cepat berubah dari terkejut, menjadi jijik, kemudian menjadi sesuatu yang sering Mako identikkan sebagai kemarahan. Mako menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia telah bertahan hidup demi hari ini. Ia telah melalui banyak hambatan demi berada di sini hari ini, dan ia tidak peduli lagi.

… _.kemudian akan kuceritakan padamu, semua hal yang aku ingin kau mendengarnya._

"Homo."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan pelan, nyaris berbisik, tapi terasa begitu tajam di telinga Mako, memaksanya menutup mata untuk mencegah emosinya meluap. Suara berderik kursi terdengar dan ketika Mako membuka matanya yang kembali terasa panas—persis seperti tujuh tahun lalu—tak ada lagi Oka di sampingnya. Ia hanya mampu menghela napas gemetar, lalu memanggil pelayan dan membayar pesanannya dengan malu. Pelayan itu pasti mendengarkan semuanya, dan kini bahkan dia pun tahu siapa Mako sebenarnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke arah stasiun. Tak ada gunanya berada di kota ini lebih lama. Ia datang kembali ke kota ini hanya karena akan ada reuni SMP, tapi kini, setelah melihat reaksi Oka, ia merasa datang ke reuni hanya akan lebih menghancurkannya—ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah Nitori akan datang ke reuni tersebut. Dirapatkannya syal tebal yang melilit lehernya. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih dingin daripada seharusnya ketika ucapan Oka menggema di telinganya. Ia sudah sering mendengarnya sejak kecil, beserta serangkaian perlakuan yang menyakitkan, tapi mendengarnya dari Oka entah mengapa menimbulkan kesedihan tersendiri dalam dirinya.

… _.jika kau mulai membenciku sekarang, aku merasa bahwa hatiku akan hancur berkeping._

Nasib adalah kesunyian yang dibebankan pada masing-masing orang, Mako benar-benar memahaminya. Bahkan meskipun tanpa sadar hatinya telah memilih Oka, tapi— [2]

Dimasukkannya uang ke dalam mesin penjualan tiket dan dilangkahkannya kaki ke dalam kereta yang akan membawanya kembali ke Ikebukuro—rumahnya, zona amannya. Jauh dari kota ini, dan jauh dari Oka serta segala kegusaran masa remajanya. Hutangnya sudah lunas, hanya itu yang penting.

Tapi kenapa matanya masih terus terasa panas?

 

 

"Mama [3], bukannya Mama bilang akan pulang ke kota asalmu untuk ikut reuni?"

Mako hanya tersenyum saat melihat Yoshiko, pegawainya, berdiri di ambang pintu kafe dengan ekspresi terkejut. Ia hanya mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Yoshiko masuk, lalu kembali menekuni gelas-gelas tinggi yang tengah ia lap. Masih ada waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum waktu kafenya buka, dan Mako selalu menggunakan waktunya untuk mengecek semua peralatan telah siap untuk digunakan pengunjung.

"Kesalahan besar, Yosshin, aku berubah pikiran," jawabnya ketika ia melihat Yoshiko telah keluar dari kamar ganti untuk berganti seragam.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ah, masalah biasa."

Yoshiko paham maksud dari 'masalah biasa' itu, dan Mako dapat melihat ekspresinya yang berubah simpati dengan campuran kecemasan di sana. Bagaimana pun Yoshiko masih berusia 19 tahun, dan baru sekitar dua tahun yang lalu menyadari seksualitasnya. Ia tahu pegawainya itu selalu cemas saat mendengar hal-hal buruk terjadi pada orang-orang di kalangan mereka, dan dia takut kejadian yang sama juga terjadi pada dirinya. Melihat Yoshiko sekarang selalu mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang dulu, dan lagi-lagi hal itu selalu membuatnya kembali teringat pada Oka dan ucapannya seminggu yang lalu. Seketika ia merasa menjadi orang yang menyedihkan, terus teringat pada orang yang jelas-jelas membencinya.

"Ma—"

"Kamu tahu aku akan melindungimu dari hal-hal seperti itu selama kau bekerja untukku, Yosshin," ujar Mako ketika pegawainya masih terus menatapnya dengan campuran simpati dan cemas. Sama seperti Yuki-san yang dulu melindunginya dan membuatnya percaya diri akan seksualitasnya, ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yoshiko. Ia ingin membantu kalangannya sebagaimana kalangannya menolongnya saat ia masihlah seorang bocah bingung beberapa tahun lalu. Hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk membuat kafe ini.

Ia mengibaskan tangannya lagi untuk menyuruh Yoshiko membuka toko, lalu tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Banyak pesan masuk ke ponselnya sejak kemarin, menanyakan kenapa ia tidak datang ke reuni. Sasa mengirim pesan histeris mengenai betapa mereka semua merindukannya, Chiba marah-marah karena jadi ada satu porsi makananan yang terbuang sia-sia, sementara Nitori dan Takatsuki, temannya berbagi keanehan ini, hanya mengirim pesan lembut yang menanyakan kabarnya dengan implikasi ingin mencaritahu apakah ada masalah di balik ketidakhadirannya. Pesan dari Nitori dan Takatsuki membuatnya mengira Oka pasti membuat rusuh pesta reuni tersebut dengan komentar mengenai dirinya. Mungkin Oka menceritakan tentang pertemuan mereka dan bagaimana dirinya berubah, atau mungkin juga dia bahkan sampai bermasalah dengan Nitori. Lagipula, dengan penampilan seperti apakah Nitori datang ke pesta tersebut—sebagai laki-laki atau sebagai perempuan? Mako baru sadar bahwa selain tumpukan korespondensi tertulis mereka dan dari novel-novel tulisan Nitori, dirinya tak pernah tahu lagi tentang perkembangan sahabatnya sejak SD tersebut, dan hal itu sedikit menimbulkan rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya karena tidak datang ke acara reuni tersebut. Jika Nitori berani tampil sesuai dengan jati dirinya, bukankah ia termasuk pengecut karena lari dari acara tersebut hanya karena ucapan satu orang? Bukankah itu berarti dirinya masihlah Mako yang lemah dan kebingungan tujuh tahun lalu?

_Tapi bagaimana pun, Oka—_

"Selamat datang!"

Mako tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera memperbaiki posturnya untuk menyambut pelanggan yang datang. Namun senyumnya segera menghilang ketika menyadari siapa yang ada di ambang pintu kafenya.

"Oka."

Oka menatapnya dengan ekspresi gelisah. Mata gelapnya bergerak cepat seolah tengah memeriksa apakah ada yang melihatnya berada di sana, dan kali ini perilakunya itu membuat Mako marah. Oka bisa merendahkan dan mengejeknya di luar, tapi dirinya tidak akan membiarkan Oka merendahkan kafe yang menjadi kebanggaan dan hidupnya.

"Kalau kau mau ke sini hanya untuk mengataiku lagi, sebaiknya jangan. Aku punya pelanggan."

Dengan itu Oka refleks mundur keluar batas pintu kafe. Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh interior kafe sebelum menunjukkan sebuah kartu nama—kartu nama yang waktu itu diberikan oleh Mako. Mako merutuk dalam hati. Seharusnya ia tak pernah memberi Oka alasan untuk menghinanya lebih lanjut.

"Aku mau bicara."

"Ada temanmu di luar sana, menunggu untuk menghinaku?"

Oka menggeleng. "Aku sendiri. Kamu ada waktu?"

"Aku punya kafe yang harus diurus. Kalau kau mau bicara, masuklah sini."

Ada keraguan melintas di ekspresinya sebelum perlahan ia menjejakkan kakinya memasuki kafe, melewati Yoshiko yang memandanginya tajam dan waspada—anak itu pasti sudah sadar kalau Oka adalah alasannya ada di sini saat ini, dan bukan di kota asalnya. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sudut kafe, jauh dari jalur kesibukan kafe, lalu memandangi seluruh kafe dengan tatapan gelisah. Yoshiko mengernyit pada bosnya, namun Mako hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dengan desahan kalah Yoshiko mendekati Oka dengan buku menu di tangannya, lalu menanyakan pesanannya. Mako mendengar Oka dengan polosnya menanyakan apakah Yoshiko juga seperti Mako, dan pegawainya itu kemudian menyampaikan pesanannya pada Mako dengan kesal.

"Biarkan saja dia semaunya," nasihat Mako. Yoshiko menurut.

Oka terus berada di sana hingga menjelang petang, diam di sudut ruangan sambil mengawasi pengunjung yang lalu-lalang di dalam kafe dan sesekali menambah pesanannya hanya supaya dia tidak ditendang keluar. Kadang ia kelihatan gelisah ketika ada pasangan sejenis yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping mejanya, tapi ketika pandangannya bersibobok dengan Mako, ia akan berusaha menetralkan ekspresinya. Ketika malam sudah mulai larut dan jam sudah menunjukkan jadwal kereta terakhir akan berlalu, Mako mengambil syal dan  _coat_ -nya lalu mendekati sang pelanggan baru di ujung ruangan.

"Kuantar ke stasiun," ujarnya sambil berlalu tanpa menghiraukan jawaban Oka, ia tahu pria itu akan mengikutinya.

Yoshiko menatapnya tidak setuju ketika Mako menyuruhnya menangani kafe selama ia pergi. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia pergi di saat kafenya tengah memasuki waktu ramainya, terlebih pergi dengan seseorang yang mungkin saja bisa mencelakainya. Meskipun begitu, saat melihat wajah Oka yang gelisah dan kebingungan di kafenya membuatnya tidak tega membiarkannya lebih lama lagi berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Walau belum memasuki musim dingin, tapi malam sudah mulai meniupkan angin menusuk sebagai pertanda. Mako tidak menyukai musim dingin, karena itu berarti ia harus keluar dalam timbunan baju hangat, jaket, dan syal yang hanya akan membuat tubuhnya tampak semakin bulat dan membuat berjalan menjadi suatu tantangan tersendiri. Seperti sekarang ketika ia berjalan di sebelah Oka yang entah sejak kapan jadi terlalu tinggi—padahal sampai SMA tinggi mereka masih sama—ia merasa berjalan seperti bebek bahkan hanya dengan timbunan sweater dan syalnya. Jika musim dingin nanti membuatnya harus menggunakan  _boots_  dan  _coat_  panjang, ia akan terlihat jauh lebih 'bebek' daripada sekarang.

"Kau… banyak berubah…" gumam Oka.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Tapi tetap bulat."

Mako mau tidak mau tersenyum mendengar nada jenaka nan ramah yang terselip dalam ucapannya. "Kau juga tetap sembarangan seperti dulu, mengatai seseorang homo hanya untuk kembali minggu berikutnya."

"Maaf."

"Aku memang homo, sih, jadi tidak salah juga sebenarnya."

Oka tertawa pelan.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak kesal."

"Aku tahu. Maaf."

"Dimaafkan. Selama kau janji tidak akan mengatakannya lagi."

"Aku janji."

Mako mengangguk, lalu membiarkan kesunyian mengiringi langkah kaki mereka. Selama ini memang Oka yang selalu menjadi pusat dalam pertemanan mereka, awal dan akhir pembicaraan mereka. Sejak dulu peran Mako selalu hanya menjadi komentator dari setiap ucapan Oka.

"Apa sekarang ini kau…. kau tahu, bersama seseorang?"

Mako menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Oka dengan mata menyipit. "Jangan bilang kau berubah dari pembenci homo menjadi pencinta homo dalam seminggu?" Ada rona merah menjalar di pipi dan telinga Oka, membuat Mako terbelalak. "Oh Tuhan! Ohtuhanohtuhanohtuhan—"

"Diamlah, Mako, aku bukan homo! Kau—" Oka terhenti dan tergagap. "Kau… perempuan sekarang… kan?"

"Aku laki-laki."

Oka mengerjap, lalu kembali terbata, "Ta-tapi—kau…." Ia mengibaskan tangannya pada penampilan Mako, pada rambut sebahunya, pada lipstik dan riasannya, juga pada baju perempuannya.

"Karena itu aku berbeda dengan Nitorin," desah Mako. Ia tidak pernah suka mencoba menjelaskan mengenai seksualitasnya kepada orang awam. "Nitorin ingin menjadi perempuan, dan dia mencintai perempuan. Aku, di sisi lain, tidak ingin menjadi perempuan, tapi aku suka memakai pakaian yang lucu-lucu, pakaian perempuan," ia kembali mendesah panjang sebelum menatap Oka tepat di mata. "Dan aku tidak menyukai perempuan." [4]

Ia melihat Oka menelan ludah, rona merah di wajahnya menjalar hingga ke tengkuknya. Mako nyaris menampar dirinya sendiri karena mengagumi persebaran rona merah tersebut dan jadi ikut merasakan wajahnya memanas sebagai hasilnya. Ia berlari-lari kecil memasuki stasiun dan menuju menuju tempat penjualan tiket untuk menutupi suhu tubuhnya yang mulai naik, lalu memasukkan beberapa keeping uang logam, dan memberikan tiketnya pada Oka sebagai "tiket penolak bala". Oka hanya tertawa dan menerimanya dengan malu. Ia kemudian menimbang tiket di tangannya sebelum kembali melirik Mako.

"Kalau begitu—"

"Tapi itu bukan berarti aku akan bersedia pergi dengan setiap laki-laki yang mengajakku."

Oka tersenyum, "Jadi kalau misalkan ada aku di sini sekarang, tidak pengaruh?"

"Aku bukan pengidap Stockholm Syndrome, sayang," balas Mako kenes. Kini setelah yakin Oka setidaknya telah berusaha meminta maaf, rasa percaya dirinya kembali. "Aku juga bukan untuk coba-coba. Pssh, aku punya harga diri. Kaukira walaupun aku telah menjadi begini, membuka kafe dan menjadi Mama, maka aku berhak diperlakukan sebagai pelacur?"

"Mako—"

"Kau cuma penasaran dan sedikit merasa bersalah," potong Mako. "tapi itu semua wajar. Sana, nanti ketinggalan kereta."

Oka mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang sedikit murung. Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Mako dan permintaan maaf sekali lagi, lalu berbalik memasuki peron. Mako kembali merasakan melankoli atas perasaan yang telah lama dilipat dan disimpan di sudut hatinya—deru yang menggetarkan hatinya tujuh tahun lalu, yang membuatnya pergi dari Oka dengan wajah memerah dan mata memanas serta sedikit penjelasan. Ia mendesah berat. Mungkin memang telah ditakdirkan bahwa punggung itu akan selamanya mengganggu mimpinya.

"Tidak sekarang, tapi mungkin nanti," teriak Mako sebelum Oka terlalu jauh dari jangkauan suaranya. "kita bisa cerita-cerita tentang apa yang terjadi setelah tujuh tahun lalu."

Oka terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia menghilang di belokan peron. Mako membiarkan senyumnya tetap mengembang saat ia berjalan cepat kembali menuju kafe, kali ini membiarkan angin dingin menghembus tubuhnya sesuka hati. Karena setelah semua angin dingin ini ia berencana untuk mandi air hangat dan semuanya akan kembali baik-baik saja. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena meskipun semuanya berubah, ia percaya bahwa ada satu sisi familiar dari semua hal yang akan tertinggal, dan yang perlu ia lakukan adalah mencari dan percaya pada satu sisi tersebut—terutama Oka, paling utamanya Oka. Tujuh tahun ia menunggu dirinya agar dapat mengatakan mengenai dirinya pada Oka, dan ia tidak keberatan menunggu beribu tahun pun untuk Oka mampu memahaminya.

Mungkin bukan sekarang, tapi juga tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa nanti, suatu saat, dirinya akan dapat merasakan pelukan dan ciuman yang seolah tak jemu memujanya. Dan mungkin pada saat itu ia akan mampu mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang selama tujuh tahun ini tak mampu ia lepaskan.

 

 

**End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Footnotes:**
> 
> [1] Terjemahan bebas dari potongan naskah novel karya Nitori, "I Am a Girl", yang didedikasikan untuk mengisahkan pergulatan hati Mako. Potongan-potongan naskah novel Nitori dapat dibaca di chapter terakhir Wandering Son.
> 
> [2] Sedikit gubahan dari sajak Pemberian Tahu dari Chairil Anwar. Diselipkan sebagai salah satu syarat challenge ini. hehe.
> 
> [3] Mama adalah sebutan bagi pemilik gay bar/café. Kafe milik Mako disebutkan berada di Ikebukuro, yang memang menjadi salah satu pusat hiburan kaum LGBT di Jepang. Yoshiko adalah OC, karena setting dalam cerita ini di luar setting canon (yang menceritakan kehidupan tokoh-tokohnya dari SD hingga SMA).
> 
> [4] Dalam cerita ini saya mengambil asumsi—yang disimpulkan dari sedikit hints-hints di manganya—bahwa tidak seperti Nitori yang jelas seorang transgender dan transeksual (ingin menjadi perempuan, merasa terkurung dalam tubuh laki-laki), Mako lebih mengarah pada transvetisisme (hanya gemar berpakaian dan bertingkah seperti perempuan, tanpa mengidentifikasi dirinya sebagai perempuan) karena dalam setting canon dia tidak pernah mengakui bahwa dia ingin menjadi perempuan, hanya pernah mengira bahwa alasannya gemar memakai pakaian perempuan karena ia menyukai laki-laki. Tidak pernah ada stating yang jelas mengenai orientasi seksual tokoh-tokoh dalam kisah ini, karena itu interpretasinya masih sangat terbuka dan saya akan sangat senang jika ada yang ingin berdiskusi dengan saya mengenai hal ini.


End file.
